Um Coração Partido
by mus1c4-chan
Summary: Ele, um padeiro apaixonado por uma cantora Russa comprometida. Ela, dona de uma bela voz, grande fortuna e um marido que a trai. Nos invernos de São Petrsburgo, a unica coisa que os resta é sofrer com um coração partido.
1. A Noticia De São Petersburgo

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Legenda:**_

_-"???":Pensamentos_

_-??? :Fala_

_.O.O.O. :Passagem de lugar_

_oOoOoOoOo :Passagem de tempo_

_(N/A:???) :Alguns comentários meus durante a história (tentarei fazer o mínimo possível)_

_**Um Coração Partido**_

_**Capitulo 01 – A Noticia De São Petersburgo**_

Inuyasha pegava mais uma sacola de pães. Era seu ultimo dia de trabalho naquela semana. Na verdade era seu ultimo dia de trabalho naquele lugar. Iria pedir demissão. Queria voltar para sua cidade natal, Rostov. Morava em São Petersburgo a tanto tempo, que nem se lembrava mais da antiga casa. Do sol da fazenda que o acordava de manha no verão. Das doces chuvas do outono e, é claro, da neve doce do inverno. Sentia saudades da avó paterna, ela era japonesa e havia se casado com um russo. Seu pai, Inuytaisho, teria dado o nome de seus dois avôs á seus filhos: Sesshomaru ao mais velho e Inuyasha ao mais novo. Também sentia saudades das comidas japonesas. Sentia saudade de tudo na verdade. Principalmente dos pais.

Seu pai morrera quando ele tinha cinco anos. A mãe, também descendente de japoneses, morrera quando ele tinha dez. Seu irmão mais velho fora morar com a própria mãe quando o pai morreu. Ele era filho de Inuytaisho com outra mulher, uma que Inuyasha não conhecia. Inuyasha nunca vira o irmão depois do enterro do pai. Mas se lembrava do cheiro dele. Por ser um hanyou cachorro, tinha o olfato aguçado, e duas curiosas orelhas de cachorro na cabeça. Inuyasha as vezes queria reencontrar o irmão.

Morava em São Petersburgo desde seus quinze anos, quando saiu para procurar trabalho. Agora, com trinta e cinco, apesar de não aparentar, e em pleno ano de 1904, sentia saudades da fazenda da avó, que já morrera também.

Pegou mais uma sacola de pão e entregou ao freguês. O cheiro o deixava com fome. Com o dinheiro que ganhava na padaria não conseguia nem pagar o aluguel sozinho da casa. Dividia um aparamento pequeno com Miroku no subúrbio da cidade. O companheiro de trabalho e também o grande amigo.

- Cara, to cansado pra burro! Falta muito pra acaba o horário?

- Não me pergunte Miroku! Mas, pela hora e pelo tempo, eu diria que uns cinco minutos!

- Ainda?! Que droga!

-Dez minutos Miroku, tenha-me santa paciência!

- Não é trabalhar que me incomoda, e sim ter que agüentar você!

POFT!

- Doeu Inuyasha!

- Seu imbecil! Feh!

A porta da padaria se abriu, e nela saiu uma das mais ricas moças da vizinhança. Não que ela fosse milionária, mas tendo um pouco mais de dinheiro do que a maioria dos cidadãos já era um começo. Sango Putin, uma das mais belas filhas do empresário Dimitrius Putin. O falecido havia deixado uma boa fortuna para a família. Era uma pena que sua empresa havia ficado com o irmão.

- Oi, beldade celeste! – Disse Miroku levantando seu chapéu, o que causou um pouco de frio, já que estava nevando.

- Cala a boca Miroku! – Falou Inuyasha quase batendo nele.

Sango fez que não ouviu, e somente colocou as mãos no balcão para poder conversar.

- E como andam meus vendedores favoritos?

- Bem mal, o senhor Litvinenko está quase falindo. Sabe como é, desde que abriu aquela enorme padaria na outra rua, ele tem perdido muitos fregueses. – Falou Miroku pesaroso. Ele realmente gostava muito do chefe.

- Sinto muito! – Ela pôs a mão nos ombros dele.

- Que isso Sango, a culpa não é sua! – Disse Inuyasha coçando a cabeça.

- Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas minhas irmãs nem sonham em gastar o dinheiro do papai. Não até a gente casar.

- Com alguém rico, não é? - Falou Miroku debochado.

- Sei lá, tanto faz.

- INUYASHA, MIROKU, ESTÃO DISPENSADOS! – Gritou o senhor Litvinenco de dentro da cozinha.

Inuyasha e Miroku tiraram os chapéus da padaria e pegaram os seus próprios no chapeleiro. Eles e Sango saíram pela porta da frente, e foi só colocar o pé para fora que se percebia a mudança de temperatura.

- Que frio! – Reclamou Sango tentando esquentar as mãos encapuzadas esfregando uma na outra.

- Muito frio! São nessas horas que eu queria ser você Inuyasha, e não senti frio algum.

- Keh, você é o que, louco? Até mesmo eu to sentindo frio.

Eles viram um garoto vendendo os jornais da semana. Eles o conheciam. Era Shippou, um moleque sapeca, mas muito inteligente. Ele vivia em uma dos orfanato da cidade. Vendia jornais só para conseguir uma refeição melhor do que as que davam no orfanato.

- EXTRA! EXTRA!

- O que foi Shippou? – Perguntou Sango quando chegou perto do menino para pegar o jornal.

- Quem morreu? – Zombou Inuyasha.

- Ai Inuyasha, como você é idiota! Ninguém morreu, mas parece que uma cantora famosa vai vim pra cá nessa semana!

- É, quem? – Miroku perguntou pegando um dos jornais.

- Uma tal de Higurashi, eu acho.

Miroku olhou para a foto do jornal, não podia ser. Ou seria? Era Kagome Higurashi, a garota que ele conheceu quando era pequeno. A amiga de infância. Era a mesma, em carne e osso. Ele leu o nome varias vezes para ter certeza, e confirmou.

- Ka...Kagome?!

- O que foi Miroku? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Ela...é a mesma Kagome que eu conheci há alguns anos atrás! Eu conheço ela!

- Você ta falando sério? – Falou Sango desconfiada.

- To! Eu e ela éramos amigos desde criança, até...bem...a gente brigar.

- Então ela não deve querer saber mais de você não!

- Idiota! – Disse Miroku estressado – Aposto que se eu falasse com ela, ela iria me receber.

.O.O.O.

Kagome olhava mais uma vez para a paisagem do navio. Ela sentia o cheiro doce do mar. Dentro de três dias estaria em São Petersburgo, onde faria algumas apresentações. Também ficaria lá por algum tempo. Sentia falta da cidade natal. Dos amigos da rua. De tudo. Aproveitando que seu marido, Kouga Cusack, estaria trabalhando na obra de mais uma empresa têxtil. Estava ansiosa para rever a cidade. Morariam lá por alguns meses, até a empresa ficar pronta. Só de pensar em por os pés lá já a deixava animada.

- O que foi amor? – Perguntou Kouga colocando um braço sobre o ombro da jovem.

- Estou tão ansiosa por isso Kouga, foi o que eu sempre quis! Voltar pra minha Terra natal, tirar umas férias da minha turnê, essas coisas.

- Vai dar tudo certo amor. Em três dias já estaremos lá, e você vai poder rever sua mãe, e até seu irmão que você só viu quando era pequeno.

- Senhor Cusack, estão o chamando para uma reunião...de negócios.

- Tudo bem Bankotsu, e eu já te pedi pra você me chamar de Kouga, sem formalidades por favor.

- Sim...sim senhor.

Os dois homens saíram do local, iriam até uma sala reservada. Kagome ainda ficou lá, apreciando a vista. Ficaria lá para sempre se pudesse, mas achou melhor voltar para dentro de seu quarto.

Foi andando pelas enormes escadas do navio. Era um lugar bem bonito e aconchegante. Quase como uma relíquia. Ouvia o barulho das ondas batendo na proa do navio de leve. Sentia uma enorme paz. Foi quando esbarrou sem querer no companheiro de viajem, Houjo Souma.

- Desculpe senhor Souma, não tinha te visto.

- Tudo bem, eu estava mesmo distraído.

Houjo era um homem de fortes traços alemães. Muito gentil, que Kagome tinha de admitir, era muito bonito. Era um dos empresários de Kouga, sempre o acompanhava em viagens de longa distancia.

- Então senhoria Cusack!...

- Me chame de Kagome! – Ela sorriu.

- Desculpe! Kagome, a senhorita está gostando da viajem?

- Sim, muito! O lugar e esplêndido, e só de saber que eu vou rever minha família...quase tenho vontade de gritar.

- Eu vejo. O senhor Cusack também está muito feliz de te ver assim, sabe...ele está sendo mais compreensivo nas reuniões.

- E por falar em reuniões, você não deveria estar em uma?

Houjo bateu sua mão fortemente na testa. Pediu desculpas a Kagome e saiu correndo até a tal sala. Kagome riu, o garoto era mesmo muito atrapalhado.

Ela continuou andando até seu quarto. Deitou-se em uma das camas e posse a pensar. Se lembrava da comida da mãe, do sorriso do pai, do abraço do irmão. Ele era tão pequeno quando ela o viu pela ultima vez. Sentia saudades. Kagome tirou o chapéu e os sapatos. Tiraria um cochilo, precisava descansar.

Kagome acabou sonhando com o cheiro do pão fresco de São Petersburgo.

.O.O.O.

Inuyasha e Miroku chegaram em casa sete horas. Nenhum dos dois acreditava na noticia. Miroku não acreditava que Kagome estava voltando, e Inuyasha não acreditava que Miroku a conhecia. O silencio entre os dois também era incomodo, até Inuyasha não agüentar mais.

- Afinal, de onde você a conhece?

Miroku o olhou sorrindo. Ele adorava aquela época. Onde sua família, apesar de pobre, ainda era viva. Onde ele tinha amigos nas ruas e comida pronta em casa.

- Minha mãe e a mãe dela eram muito amigas. Eu a conheci pela primeira vez quando eu tinha meus cinco anos. Acabei ficando amiga dela desde então.

- Mas...você disse que brigaram, o que aconteceu.

Foi um dos primeiros acontecimentos amargos na vida de Miroku, não que fosse algo traumático, mas não era bom de toda forma.

- Ela...bem...ela sempre teve uma voz linda. Melodiosa, doce, era uma canção para os ouvidos. E...ela queria divulgar aquela voz. Como posso explicar...

- Você foi contra ela ser famosa? – Palpitou Inuyasha.

- Não exatamente...fui contra ela se juntar a mulher que queria ajudá-la. Ela parecia ser uma golpista. Acabamos brigando e eu tinha razão, a mulher era mesmo uma golpista. Depois disso Kagome foi tentar a sorte na França. Acho que conseguiu.

- Também acho. E ai, no jornal ta falando que ela vai se apresentar no teatro principal. Quer ir vê-la?

- Você tem noção do quão caro deve ser?

- A Sango me disse que as irmãs dela são fãs dessa tal de Kagome. Se elas forem, a gente vai também.

- É uma ótima idéia Inuyasha!

- Então está combinado, quando essa tal de Kagome chegar, nós vamos ao show dela.

Continua...

_N/A: Fanfic novaaaa! Gente, espero q v6 gostem dla, vou postá-la toda vez que puder o/! Talvez agra dmeore um pouco pq eu vou estar estudando de amanha e de tarde, mas vou fazer meu melhor o/! Bjos pessoal, e mais uma vez espero que gostem._


	2. Uma Celebridade Na Cidade

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Um Coração Partido**_

_**Capitulo 02 – Uma Celebridade Na Cidade**_

- Já estamos chegando querido? – Perguntou Kagome pela sétima vez naquela tarde.

- Quase amor, quase! – Sorriu Kouga.

Os dois e toda a companhia da empresa Cusack estavam indo para São Petersburgo de trem. Kagome era talvez a mais ansiosa. Esperou por aquele dia durante tanto tempo. Era um suplicio ter que agüentar tanto tempo. Kouga percebia o entusiasmo da mulher. Ela nunca sorrira tanto. E ele ficava feliz com isso.

- E agora querido, chegamos?

- Quase! – Kouga respondeu alegre.

.O.O.O.

TOC!TOC!

- Já vou atender!

Kikyo correu até a porta para ver quem seria. Só não queria que fosse ele. Não que ela ainda gostasse dele, mas ficava completamente desconfortável com sua presença. Ela fitou pelo olho mágico, era Miroku, e do seu lado alguém usando um chapéu. Provavelmente era Inuyasha. Infelizmente não tinha como escapar, teria de ver o ex-namorado novamente.

Ela abriu a porta, respirou fundo teria de apreciar os olhos de sol dele novamente. Ela detestava fazer isso, mas fazia pela irmã.

- Bom dia Kikyo! – Disse Miroku estendendo o chapéu

- Bom dia Miroku, bom dia Inuyasha! – Disse ela.

– Posso falar com a Sango por favor?

- Ela está no banho senhor Miroku.

- Tudo bem, a gente espera! Mas será que podemos entrar?

Kikyo se afastou da porta e respirou fundo. Odiava quando aquilo acontecia.

Inuyasha não era diferente. Mas ele ainda sentia algo pela morena. A forma como tudo acabou foi o mais imprevisível. Em um dia os dois ainda estavam felizes, no outro eles haviam terminado. Uma história de amor tão bonita e que durara quatro anos acabou de uma maneira rápida. Fazia sete meses, mas Inuyasha ainda se lembrava de tudo com muito carinho.

Os dois se sentaram nas cadeiras da sala de jantar. Ninguém falava nada. Era um silencio incomodo. Miroku entendia, mas isso não quer dizer que gostava. Ele adorava o namoro de Kikyo e Inuyasha, mas se acabara não seria ele quem iria fazer alguma coisa.

Ele então resolveu começar qualquer assunto, falava com Kikyo, Inuyasha mal abria a boca. Ele se incomodava muito com aquela situação. Mas o que podia fazer? Só ficou ali sentado ouvindo eles falarem sobre qualquer coisa. Os assuntos duravam pouco, w não eram nada interessantes. Qualquer um que os visse perceberia que era forçado.

- Está fazendo muito frio nesse ano! E olha que o inverno está só no começo. – Ele coçou a cabeça.

- Eu percebi.

Até que Miroku resolveu criar um assunto um pouco interessante.

- Kikyo, você e suas irmãs vão ao show da Higurashi, não é?

- Sim, vamos. Ela tem uma linda voz, não é mesmo?

Miroku se lembrou de quando ele ia com a amiga para os teatros. Nos musicais Kagome era sempre a estrela. Ninguém tinha uma voz tão bonita como ela.

- Com toda a certeza! – Ele sorriu.

- Kiky-chan, você sabia que o Miroku conheceu a senhorita Higurashi? – Disse Sango descendo as escadas, ainda com os cabelos molhados.

- Sério? – A outra olhou para Miroku espantado.

- Sim, é! – Ele sorriu amarelo – E era isso que eu iria perguntar. Vocês vão ao show, certo? Queria saber se nós podíamos ir com vocês! Então, vocês compram os ingressos e nós pagamos depois. É que...bem...estamos sem dinheiro!

- Claro Miroku, pode deixar! – Sango sentou-se junto com eles nas cadeiras – Mas você vai ter que nos apresentá-la.

- Se eu conseguir falar com ela, faço ela dançar pra vocês! – Ele brincou.

- Isso sim será divertido! – Disse Kikyo

- Acho que seria bom comprar os ingressos.

– Mas o concerto dela será no final desse mês. Dia vinte e seis, se eu não me engano. Pra que comprar tão cedo Sango?

- Olha Kikyo, sem querer ser chato, mas os ingressos dela vendem como água. Ou mais até!

- Hum...

- Será que a Kagura vai querer ir Kiky-chan? – Perguntou Sango.

Kagura...era um nome que Inuyasha queria esquecer. Ela foi uma dos principais causas do fim do namoro dele e de Kikyo. Ela nunca gostou de Inuyasha ou Miroku. Ela queria que a irmã casa-se com alguém rico, de posses. Inuyasha também sabia da cisma que ela tinha com ele. Ele era um hanyou, ela era uma humana. Kagura era um pouco preconceituosa. Inuyasha achava que Kagura enchera tanto a paciência de Kikyo, que talvez ela tenha cedido. Inuyasha sempre achou que esse era o motivo do fim do namoro, mas ele nunca teve certeza.

- Provavelmente, ela adora a Kagome!

- Falando nela, onde ela está?

- Ela saiu com algumas amigas, que nem eu nem Kikyo conhecemos!

- É por isso que a casa ta silenciosa!

Miroku não escondia o quanto ele detestava Kagura. Ela o irritava muito de vez em quando.

- Você a ama, heim? – Kikyo o zombou.

- Nossa, adoro!

- E você Inuyasha, porque está tão quieto?

Inuyasha olhou para Sango e ela nem precisou de alguma resposta, já entendera.

- Bem, nós já vamos indo! – Disse Miroku se levantando.

- Certo, bem obrigada pela visita! – Agradeceu Sango.

- Disponha!

Eles acenaram e foram embora, Inuyasha no mais absoluto silencio.

Os dois chegaram em casa, Inuyasha deitando-se com gosto na cama. Era o que ele mais fazia no frio. Desde que terminara com Kikyo não tinha mais muita vontade de fazer outras coisas se não dormir e trabalhar. E trabalhava para poder pagar o aluguel e poder dormir. Comia o suficiente, nem muito e nem pouco. Era isso que uma paixão não correspondida podia fazer com um homem, pensava ele.

- Vai ficar ai deitado de novo?

- Não tenho muito o que fazer Miroku!

- Ah Inuyasha, vamos andar! Ainda tem muitas mulheres mais bonitas que Kikyo por ai.

- Não estou muito afim de sair.

- Você nunca está! Olha ai Inuyasha, dá pra ver em seus olhos que você está infeliz.

- Miroku, vê se me esquece! – Ele virou de lado e se cobriu até as orelhas.

- As vezes eu acho que você só quer ir embora daqui pra se ver longe da Kikyo! Desde que você termino com ela você vem com essa frescura de "Ai, vou embora, tenho saudade da minha cidade", e você nunca quis ir lá!

- Nunca quis por que não tinha vontade!

- Não minta Inuyasha, você não quis porque você era feliz aqui!

Era bem verdade que uma das razões para que Inuyasha fosse embora era Kikyo. Tinha que vê-la quase todos os dias, e quase todos os dias sentia seu coração despedaçando. Ele nunca correra atrás dela depois que ela o largou, mas nunca a esqueceu. Ele realmente a amava, e queria estar com ela o tempo todo, mas parecia ser bem difícil naquele momento.

- Miroku, me esquece, ta bom!

- Você ainda vai sofrer muito com isso se não resolver levantar e fazer alguma coisa!

Inuyasha se levantou irritado e sentou-se na cama:

- Miroku, você é um conquistador de mão cheia! Fica com quem quiser! Me olha agora e veja isso! – Inuyasha apontou para as orelhas no topo da cabeça – Você acha que as pessoas acham normal um hanyou em uma cidade humana! As pessoas tem medo de mim! Você sabe disso!

- E você vai pra Roscov só porque é uma cidade yokai!

- Você não entende Miroku! Yokais são yokais, humanos são humanos! Hanyous... não tem um lugar nesse meio! Em Roscov, pelo menos, terá mais hanyous que aqui!

Miroku podia estar bravo, mas entendeu. Desde que Inuyasha chegara em São Petersburgo ele não havia se intimidado com ninguém além de Miroku. Quando Miroku conheceu Sango há seis anos atrás, ele apresentou-a a Inuyasha, e Kikyo estava junto. Alguns meses depois eles já estavam namorando. Mas ninguém sabia o porque Kikyo terminara com ele.

- Tá bem, não vou mais te perguntar nada! Mas pelo menos, hoje você podia ir comigo até o mercado, a gente ta sem comida!

Inuyasha bufou e se levantou. Mesmo contra sua vontade não podia viver sem comer. Pegou o casaco no cabide e os dois saíram.

- EXTRA! EXTRA!

- Que foi agora Shippou? – Perguntou Miroku pegando um jornal.

- Pareci que a senhorita Higurashi vai chegar nessa quarta! Dois dias antes do previsto!

Miroku abriu o jornal enquanto Inuyasha espiava atrás dele.

- Você não me disse que ela era casada Miroku!

- Eu nem sabia disso!

Na manchete aparecia uma foto de Kagome de mãos dadas com algum empresário famoso. Seu nome: Kouga Cusack.

- Será que ela tem filhos? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Não faço idéia, mas pela idade que ela tem...

- Que seria quanto?

- Vinte e quatro! É, talvez ela tenha!

- Acho que não, se não estaria falando aqui!

- Ah, sei lá!

- Eu acho que é melhor a gente voltar pra casa correndo! Se não a comida vai estraga nesse frio!

Os dois se despediram de Shippou e voltaram pra casa um pouco esfomeados.

.O.O.O.

O trem parou na estação. Mais algumas horas e Kagome já estaria em São Petersburgo. Chegaria na manha do dia seguinte. E seu show seria duas semanas depois. Teria muito tempo para desfrutar da cidade.

Kouga dormia ao seu lado, Kagome tentava mas não conseguia fazer o mesmo. Virava e desvirava da poltrona do vagão, mas estava difícil de dormir. Resolveu então ler um livro. Mesmo assim, não conseguia prestar atenção na história. Resolveu então olhar o lado de fora da janela. A paisagem era linda. Passavam sobre um rio, de uma ponte. O rio era maravilhoso. Ela via também as montanhas. Passara tanto tempo na França que até se esquecera da paisagem de lá. Era um lindo lugar, quase impecável.

Kagome resolveu da uma volta no vagão. Via todas as pessoas dormindo. Parecia uma melodia de roncos e cós. Até chegar perto da cozinha, foi onde encontrou Houjo novamente.

- Souma, o que faz acordado há essa hora?

- Nada senhorita Cusa...- Kagome o repreendera pelo olhar, Houjo se corrigiu – Kagome!

- Está com fome, qualquer coisa eu peço para entregar alguma comida pra você!

- Estou bem, obrigada! Só estou um pouco enjoado!

- Comeu alguma coisa estragada, ou algo assim?

- Não, é do trem!

- Você é igual ao meu marido!

Houjo riu.

- Senhor Souma, o que faz acordado há essa hora?

- Nada senhor Reverbel!

- Espero que ele não esteja te incomodando senhorita Cusack!

- Não, nenhum pouco! Ah, e pode me chamar de Kagome!

- Então pode me chamar de Naraku!

Ele estendeu a mão. Kagome a apertou, ele parecia Sr um pouco estranho. Pelo nome, deveria ser francês, mas nunca havia o visto pela empresa.

- Sou novo por aqui!

Kagome sorriu. Mas mesmo assim ela sentia que não podia confiar nele.

Ela voltou para sua cabine onde conseguiu dormir finalmente.

Acordou no dia seguinte com um beijo na testa. Kouga passava as mãos por seus cabelos negros e compridos. Ela abiu os olhos com dificuldade por causa da luz. Ele sorriu:

- Bom dia querida! Chegamos!

Kagome ganhou disposição quase imediatamente. Ela se levantou depressa, e ajeitou seu vestido. Estava mais do que animada para sair do vagão e pisar em São Petersburgo. Mas assim que saiu, quase não se podia ver nada. Kouga, que estava ao seu lado, não via nada além de uma multidão enorme e jornalistas doentes para tirar uma foto de Kagome para a primeira pagina. Ambos deram alguns acenos e tentaram da maneira mais rápida que encontraram, sai daquele meio. Não demorou para que um carro antigo aparecesse e os pegasse. A velocidade não era muita, mas era suficiente. Kagome e Kouga respiraram aliviados por terem saído daquela multidão.

.O.O.O.

Inuyasha estava indo trabalhar. Não conseguiria pedir demissão ao senhor Litvinenko, não quando ele precisava tanto dele. Miroku ficara em casa, parecia que estava pegando uma gripe.

- EXTRA! EXTRA!

Inuyasha viu Shippou outra vez gritando feito um louco. Provavelmente seria mais alguma coisa haver com a tal cantora famosa. Inuyasha somente pegou um jornal e saiu andando.

- HEI! INUYASHA PODE IR PAGANDO!

Inuyasha nem prestou atenção ao que Shippou falou mas entregou o dinheiro há ele. Ele estava mais interessando na noticia. Kagome parecia ser só mais uma granfina rica e metida. Ele apostava o quanto queria que ela seria assim. Mesmo Miroku dizendo o contrário.

As únicas pessoas que Inuyasha conhecera que eram ricas e não eram irritantes, eram Sango e....Kikyo.

Continua...

_N/A: Aki estah o novo cap^^_

_Bjooos pessoal =D_


End file.
